Curiousity Can Kill Cats But Not Morons
by Yoi no Chi
Summary: Kankuro and Naruto spy on Gaara and Sakura. Sequel to Curiosity killed the cat


Me: This is the sequel to curiosity killed the cat!!

Eddie: Why are you making a sequel?

Me: Because someone asked me for more –claps hands joyfully-

Eddie: Why?

Me: Because my stories are awesome!!

Eddie: Whatever –pulls out a green bean gun and starts firing it at Yoi no Chi-

Me: Meanie –pulls out a cheese cube gun and also starts firing it-

* * *

Kankuro was sitting peacefully on the cream-colored couch in his family's mansion.

The walnut-eyed ninja was enjoying his afternoon TV time, until out of the corner of his eye he spotted something orange and yellow. Which could only mean one thing, that Naruto is coming and that means Sakura is with him which means Gaara and the rosette are going to be doing stuff. And that means the sand ninja and the blond are going to do something stupid like parade in on them like last time, While Kakashi, Sasuke and Temari watch, betting on if they'll live or die.

The copper-haired man heard the doorbell friskily ring. "I wonder what we'll do this time" muttered the puppet-master; stepping over to the front door that was painted cherry-red (Temari picked it out).

Gleefully, Kankuro opened the door only to be tackled by ladies and gentleman, the one and only, Uzumaki Naruto.

"I've got a plan" joyfully announced the kyuubi container, hugging the life out of the poor the copper-haired ninja. "That's great Naruto. Hopefully I'll live long enough for you to tell me" choked the walnut-eyed man, trying to get his ramen-loving friend, who seemed to weigh a ton off of him.

"Sorry Kankuro, I ate a lot of ramen before we left so I could have enough energy to run all the way here" explained Naruto, rolling off of the puppet-master. "Why did you have to run?" tiredly asked Kankuro, getting up.

"I had to run so I could tell you the plan and then get everything ready for the plan to work" laughed the Uzumaki, also getting up with some help from the sand ninja.

"How far behind are they?" curiously asked the copper-haired man, closing the front door. "Umm…. I'd say about an hour behind" replied Naruto, Kankuro sweat-dropped at this.

"When does Gaara come home?" cheerfully smirked the sapphire-eyed ninja. "Around Six, Why?" responded the walnut-eyed man, strolling over to the couch with the blonde in tow.

"That does not give us much time. It's already five" mumbled the leaf ninja, scratching his chin. "What are you talking about, Naruto?" confusedly asked the puppet-master, sitting down. "What I'm talking about is the plan. Oh and do you have a dress?" hysterically grinned the kyuubi container. The puzzled sand ninja nodded and pulled out a sapphire dress from his pocket.

"Naruto, you're an idiot" fumingly hissed Kankuro, messing with a bow on top of his head. The puppet-master was wearing a sapphire dress that went down to his knees, violet heels, a long ebony-colored wig and a pretty little scarlet bow on top of his head.

"I'm not an idiot. And with these disguises, the plan is sure to work" explained Naruto, he was wearing a lilac dress that went down to his heels, peach-colored heels, a short ruby wig and an adorable amber bow on the right-side of his head.

"Naruto, we're dressed-up like women in a fancy restaurant, spying on my little brother and his girlfriend" sizzled the walnut-eyed man, taking an annoyed bite of his breadstick. "You're just mad because we've been waiting for our food for over thirty minutes" accused the Uzumaki, swinging a breadstick around.

"It's true" cried the copper-haired ninja, flinging his arms in the air dramatically before putting them down so he could grab his glass of wine.

"Please calm down, you're annoying the other customers" begged a waiter. That made Kankuro snap; he grabbed the waiter by his collar lifting him off the ground. "Well I wouldn't be annoying the other customers, if you'd just give us our orders" furiously hissed Kankuro, motioning Naruto to help him out.

"Yeah, just because we're dressed the way we are does not mean you can forget about us" bitterly yelled the kyuubi container, getting in the waiters face. "If you haven't noticed we have the Kazekage here" defended the waiter, trying to escape Kankuro's death grip.

"We don't care that Gaara is here, we just want our food" barked the sapphire-eyed man. "Fine, I'll give you your food just let me go" gasped the waiter.

Slowly, the walnut-eyed man put the waiter down. The waiter scattered away leaving the two hungry men alone. "I still don't get why that was part of the plan" sighed the puppet-master before sitting down. "Its part of the plan because we said that we didn't care that Gaara was here, so he won't be on to us" clarified the blonde, also sitting down.

Their food came several seconds later, which they speedily ate, trying to catch up with Gaara and Sakura who just left. "Leave the money on the table and come on" quickly ordered the sand ninja, running out the door.

"Wait for me" shrieked Naruto, trying to catch up with his copper-haired friend. "We're going to be late for the movie" declared the walnut-eyed man, grabbing the blonde's arm. They made it to the movie theater several minutes late.

"Do you have our tickets?" franticly asked Kankuro, looking through his flamingo-colored purse. The Uzumaki nodded, holding out the tickets for The Men Who Stare At Goats. "Thank you" chimed an elderly lady at the movie theater, letting them pass the gate.

"Okay it's in theater six, which is on the left" muttered Naruto, wandering over to the left side of the building. "I see Gaara and Sakura over there" pointed the walnut-eyed man, staring at his brother and the rosette, the duo were just now walking into the theater.

"Quickly into six" breathed the kyuubi container, dashing into number six with the puppet-master in tow. "Let's sit in the back so they won't find us" proclaimed the copper-haired ninja, parading to the top row. "Great thinking" commented the Uzumaki, following his friend.

They decided to sit in the middle of the top row. "They're coming" cautioned the sapphire-eyed man, hiding behind his evergreen-colored purse. "Don't worry, they'll sit in the front" whispered Kankuro, pulling the blonde's purse down so he could see.

"If they're going to sit in the front then why are they heading right at us?" nervously questioned the leaf ninja, pointing to Gaara and Sakura making their way to the top row. "Just act casual and they won't notice us" hissed the walnut-eyed man, chewing on some popcorn.

"Mind if we sit here" politely asked Sakura, pointing to the two empty sits next to Naruto. The kyuubi container opened his mouth to protest but a hand covered it. "No we not mind" replied Kankuro in a high voice.

The rosette nodded and sat down with her boyfriend. "Are you crazy? They can't sit next to us when we're spying on them. This is so not part of the plan" dangerously whispered the Uzumaki, facing his friend.

"If we didn't they'll get suspicious" whispered back the copper-haired ninja, hitting the sapphire-eyed man with his purse. "If we get caught it's your fault not mine" mumbled Naruto, rubbing his head. "Deal" teased the walnut-eyed man, holding out his right hand for the blonde to shake.

Watching Gaara and Sakura make-out is really troublesome. Naruto was clenching his fists trying real hard not to knock out the sand wielder and so was Kankuro. After what seemed like ages the movie was over. As the dressed-up duo were walking out when Sakura stepped over to them and hit their heads.

"What was that for?" nervously asked the puppet-master in his high voice. "That's for spying on us, you morons" deadly growled the emerald-eyed woman, kicking their knees. "How did you know?"curiously asked Kankuro still using a high voice just in case.

"Don't play dumb with me Kankuro, you know what I'm talking about" barked the ragging rosette, punching them again. The copper-haired man shook his head furiously. "You and Naruto dressed-up like women and followed us on our date" stormed Sakura, punching them again.

"We don't know what you're talking about" begged Naruto also using a high voice, trying to help his partner out. "Then what were you doing?" questioned the rosette, narrowing her eyes. "We were umm… we were going on a date" pleaded the puppet-master taking off his ebony wig.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys were gay" snarled Sakura, holding the two by their necks. "Why do you think Temari calls me gay doll-boy?" panted the walnut-eyed puppet-master, trying to breath. Naruto knew Kankuro was lying about being gay but he had to play along to live.

"If you guys are on a date then let's see a kiss" smirked Gaara, standing behind Sakura. The dressed-up duo looked at each other and shook their heads. "Fine we weren't on a date we were spying on you guys" muttered the blonde.

"Since you guys like to dress up like women, you have to stay that way until team seven leave" announced Gaara, using his sand to put them down.

"I hate you, Naruto" hatefully hissed Kankuro, walking home. "It's not that bad" chimed the Uzumaki, dancing around.

* * *

Me: It's bad –cries in a corner-

Eddie: Yeah it could have been better –pats Yoi no Chi's back-

Me: I know –hugs a stuffed cheese cube-

Eddie: R&R please!


End file.
